


Payback's A Bitch (And So Is Georgina Sparks)

by trancer



Category: Bionic Woman (2007), Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah thinks she's the one in control in this relationship. Georgina proves otherwise. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/182901">"Sick & Beautiful"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's A Bitch (And So Is Georgina Sparks)

Sarah Corvus had never been one for elaborate plans. She didn't have the attention span or the the patience for anything long and involving. She preferred to keep things simple. Quick and dirty.

Her latest plan had been simple – go to New York, seduce a 'trust fund baby', steal their cash, skip town.

The plan had started out simple enough. Manhattan was overflowing with young, stupid rich kids with too much time, too much money on their hands and too few brain cells.

Then, she met Georgina Sparks. Rich, pampered, spoiled, addicted to coke and sex. A sheep wrapped in bad girl's clothing.

But, goddamn, Georgina knew how to fuck. All that youthful enthusiasm, energy and metabolism was almost enough to keep up with Sarah's enhanced biology. Sure, Georgina was high half the time but she liked it dirty, she liked it kinky. She liked it more than she liked the coke or the liquor or even her (parent's) money, which she threw at Sarah like it was going out of style.

Sarah should have cut and run weeks ago.

But, fuck, did Georgina know how to eat pussy.

Her technique was simple, all 'fat kid at a pie eating contest' wet and just as sloppy.

To say the bionics placed inside Sarah's body had fucked her up would be the understatement of the millennium. Sarah could deal with the side affects – the tremors, the dry sweats, the hallucinations. What she couldn't deal with were the sexual side affects. She still got horny. Oh, Christ on a crutch, did Sarah get horny. The bionics turned her into a walking hormone that would hump a fire hydrant if it got her off.

She was a bionic woman with a bionic pussy. A bionic pussy that wouldn't come.

Well, technically, she could, it just took her way longer than it used to. Way, _way_ longer. And there was no one alive with the stamina to keep up with her. Until Jamie Sommers came along and Sarah thought she'd found the perfect yin to her sexually frustrated yang.

That is – until she met Georgina Sparks.

Georgina with her full, pouty lips, eager tongue and teenaged, hormonally fueled appetites. She went down on Sarah, set up a tent and fucking stayed there. Licked and sucked and finger-fucked and rubbed and teased like a woman possessed, until her lips were swollen, drool dribbled down her chin. Like she was dying of thirst, Sarah's pussy was the wettest lake in the world and Georgina was gonna drown in it.

Sarah's back bowed. Her lips twisted into a snarl of a smile. She could feel it, the heady rush of an oncoming orgasm. She curled her hands, balling the sheets into fists to keep from threading her bionic fingers into Georgina's hair and ripping the poor girl's scalp out.

Georgina latched her lips onto Sarah's clit, plunged three fingers into her pussy and pumped like she was drilling for oil.

Sarah's body exploded in synaptic overload. Muscles clenching, hips undulating wildy, back bowing as 4th of July fireworks played across the backs of her eyelids until she collapsed spent and exhausted on the mattress.

Georgina took her time making her way up Sarah's body. Slowly and sensually lapped at Sarah's pussy until she'd drained her of every aftershock. Content she'd finally had her fill, Georgina clambered up Sarah's body, straddling Sarah's hips.

She reached for the bottle of champagne from its ice bucket sitting on the nightstand. The champagne and $5000 a night hotel suite had come courtesy of a real-estate broker cum con artist. He'd already scammed several of New York's high society out of several million dollars. Georgina introduced him to Sarah. Sarah introduced herself to his bank account in the Cayman's. It would be years before they figured out how the money was siphoned out. By that time, Sarah, aka Mary Connors, would be long gone.

Sarah pulled her hands behind her head, gazing up at the girl cockily. Sure, Georgina had just given her the orgasm of a lifetime but she still needed to maintain the power structure between them. Georgie may have been on top but she was still Sarah's bottom.

Sarah groaned as Georgina began to roll her hips, slicking Sarah's stomach. She kept her eyes on Sarah as she took a long pull from the bottle. Girlfriend had definitely worked up a thirst!

Georgina placed the bottle back into the ice. She turned back to Sarah, placing both hands on either side of Sarah's head and leaning down. They kissed slow, almost passionately. Georgina tasted like champagne and pussy, Sarah's new favorite flavor.

“You think Jamie eats pussy like that?” She began grinding her hips in sweeping circular motions and Sarah could feel the heat rising again in the pit of her own belly.

“Baby,” Sarah purred. “Jamie would have to be a five-time graduate of the Georgina Sparks School of Pussy Eating to be that good.”

Georgina grinned. Her eyes turned dark and smoky, almost predatory. “Does Serena eat pussy like that?”

Sarah felt her blood turn cold. Georgina wasn't supposed to know about that. Besides, it wasn't Sarah's fault. Really. She did what any hot-blooded, American, lesbionic woman would do when coming across a beautiful young woman standing on a street corner crying her eyes out over some stupid boy – take her to a bar, ply her with drinks while she offered a shoulder to cry on, then rip her panties off with her teeth in a bathroom stall and tongue fuck her senseless. Really. What else was Sarah supposed to do? When Serena suggested they go back to Sarah's place and finish what they started – who was Sarah to say no?

So Sarah fucked Serena van der Woodsen. Sarah fucked _Georgina's_ Serena van der Woodsen. There may have been feelings of guilt mixed in there somewhere at some point in time but Serena was almost as good at eating pussy as Georgina.

Almost. Sarah realized she wasn't quite ready for this relationship to end. Sure, she had her millions and could live comfortably for the next couple years or until she died, whichever came first. She realized she'd started to like Georgina Sparks. Not just for what she could do for, or to, Sarah. It was more than her beauty, or her money, or sexual appetites that sometimes left Sarah breathless. Georgina was smart, conniving and, most of all, ruthless.

“Georgie..”

“Shh,” Georgina pressed a finger to Sarah's lips silencing her. “I understand. Really, I do. God knows I've been trying to tap that, again mind you, for over a year now.”

“Really?” Sarah rose onto her elbows. Their faces were millimeters apart, their sweat slick breasts slip-sliding over each other as Georgina increased the thrusting of her hips.

“Yes,” Georgina panted, licking her lips. “Of course this means we're going to have to re-tip the scales.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“I wanna fuck Jamie Sommers.”

“Georgina,” Sarah growled. She stilled the rising anger because, dammit, Georgie really felt good rubbing against her, all warm, and slippery and wet. And, damn, if the idea of Georgina seducing Jamie was enough to make her pussy twitch. “Okay.”

“Seriously?” Georgina giggled like this was the most awesome idea in the history of ideas. It almost made up for Sarah fucking Serena. Almost.

“Yes, seriously. But on one condition,” Sarah wrapped her arms around Georgina's waist and flipped the two over. She pinned Georgina's arms with her hands and began driving her hips between Georgina's legs, back on top and in control, just where Sarah liked to be.

“What's that?”

Sarah moved Georgina's arms until she could pin them with one hand. Her other hand freed, she slid it between the two of them, making Georgina hiss as she slid two fingers into her wet heat.

“I get to watch.”

**

Sarah almost felt sorry for Jamie. Well, about as sorry as she could feel for anyone getting their pussy eaten by Georgina Sparks. Tomorrow, Jamie would wake up in a strange hotel room, feeling all good-girl guilty because she'd been seduced by a high schooler. Seduced by a high schooler and fucking loved it.

Sarah always knew beneath that good girl exterior lay the heart of a bad girl. She supposed she should have been angry at Georgina for fucking first. But Georgina was doing her a favor, again. Watching Georgina go down on Jamie gave Sarah the distance to see Jamie, really see Jamie. Her exterior cracked and on her back like a two-dollar whore, hips undulating and grinding on Georgina's face while Georgina did what Georgina did best.

Sarah learned Jamie was a 'good girl' in name only. When Jamie rolled over onto all fours and Georgina stood at the edge of the bed sliding the harness up her hips, Sarah had to pull a hand off her rifle and slide it between her legs to relieve the aching dull heat building between them. She imagined she was the one in the hotel suite, sliding between Jamie's legs and making her moan, and Georgina was perched on a rooftop watching it all through a sniper's scope.

Sarah groaned as her fingers rubbed against her clit just as Jamie arched her neck and howled. It was going to be a long night.

**

Sarah waited an hour before making her way to Georgina's hotel suite. She waited until after Jamie had hurriedly gathered her clothes, cheeks burning red with embarrassment and bolted for the door. She tagged on an extra 20 just to be sure Berkutt didn't storm into Georgie's room ready to give her a sudden bout of amnesia in retaliation for 'soiling' their 50-million dollar investment.

She left the lights off, silently entering the suite. Georgina was still passed out on the bed, sheets barely covering her ass, the moonlight reflecting off her still sweat soaked skin.

Quietly, Sarah peeled out of her clothes. She'd spent four hours atop that rooftop, bubbling with anticipation, burning with desire, jacking off as she watched Georgina fuck Jamie over and over again. Now, it was her turn.

Georgina stirred like she knew Sarah was there. “Is she gone?” She mumbled into her pillow.

“Yeah,” Sarah kicked off her shoes, her hands working on the belt wrapped around her waist.

“Thank God,” Georgina giggled. She rolled over onto her back, rising onto her elbows. “Once she realized what she'd done, she said 'Oh God' so many times, I thought she'd changed religions.”

Sarah snorted, dropping her pants to the floor.

She stared up at Sarah with half-lidded and smoky eyes, knowing what was about to come next. Jamie had been nothing but an appetizer. Sarah? She was the real main course. Georgina lifted a hand, curling her finger beckoning Sarah to get on the bed. “You wanna know what Jamie's pussy tastes like?”

“Oh yeah,” Sarah growled, clambering onto the bed and crawling over Georgina's body.

“Then c'mere,” Georgina thread her fingers into Sarah's hair, grabbing tightly and pulling, “and give me a kiss.”

Sarah moaned at the taste of Jamie's pussy still lingering on Georgina's lips. Heady and wet and dirty because good girls like Jamie weren't supposed to like bad sex even though they always came like a fucking river during a storm.

“Fuck,” Georgina gasped for air. “I thought *I* had it bad.”

Sarah traced her lips across the line of Georgina's jaw. “I want you to tell me everything, in excruciating detail.”

“Why should I tell you?” Georgina cocked an eyebrow to Sarah's confused expression. “When I can show you.”

She reached for something tucked between the mattress and the headboard. Sarah's eyes widened along with her grin as she recognized the tiny remote in Georgina's hand. Only Georgina would think to not only hide a camera in the room but rig it to the wide-screen TV beforehand for later viewing.

The screen popped to life. Jamie, led by the hand by Georgina, semi-stumbled into the bedroom.

“I don't normally do this,” TV-Jamie slurred.

“Of course you don't,” TV-Georgina dropped to her knees and began sliding Jamie's skirt up her thighs.

“God,” Sarah chuckled, rolling onto her back to watch the show. “You're such a bitch.”

Georgina smiled, kissing her way down Sarah's torso and sliding between her legs. Sarah had hours and hours of video to watch and Georgina knew exactly what she was going to do to kill the time. Her green-blue eyes twinkling devilishly before they disappeared between Sarah's thighs. “I know.”

End


End file.
